spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Fire 2005-06 Tour
The World of Fire 2005-06 Tour was a concert tour by The Infection's side-project band World of Fire. It was the band's first tour and spend a year touring in support of their debut album Reign of Terror. World of Fire *Yolandi Visser - lead guitar, vocals *Milky Way - bass guitar, backing vocals *SpongeBob SquarePants - rhythm guitar, vocals *Vampire Witch Doctor - drums, precession Setlist #Warriors Of The South #Once the Sky #Acting Apart #Family Man #Not Now #Medicine Road #Rattlesnake #A Dish Served Cold #K-934 #I Love You #Reign of Terror #Roswell Tourdates * February 3rd, 2005 - ARCO Arena, Sacramento, California * February 4th, 2005 - Taco Bell Arena, Boise, Idaho * February 5th, 2005 - Rose Garden, Portland, Oregon * February 6th, 2005 - Pepsi Arena, Albany, New York * February 7th, 2005 - U.S. Bank Arena, Cincinnati, Ohio * February 8th, 2005 - Cox Arena, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma * February 9th, 2005 - Allstate Arena, Rosemont, Illinois * February 10th, 2005 - Scottrade Center, St. Louis, Missouri * February 11th, 2005 - John Paul Jones Arena, Charlottesville, Virginia * February 12th, 2005 - Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Selma, Texas * February 13th, 2005 - Alltel Pavilion, Raleigh, North Carolina * February 14th, 2005 - Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, Michigan * February 15th, 2005 - Xcel Energy Center, Saint Paul, Minnesota * February 16th, 2005 - TD Waterhouse Centre, Orlando, Florida * February 17th, 2005 - New Orleans Arena, New Orleans, Louisiana * February 18th, 2005 - Journal Pavilion, Albuquerque, New Mexico * February 19th, 2005 - Cricket Wireless Pavilion, Phoenix, Arizona * February 20th, 2005 - KeyArena, Seattle, Washington * February 21st, 2005 - PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, New Jersey * February 22nd, 2005 - Coral Sky Amphitheatre, West Palm Beach, Florida * February 23rd, 2005 - CenturyTel Center, Bossier City, Louisiana * February 24th, 2005 - Ford Center, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma * February 25th, 2005 - Kemper Arena, Kansas City, Missouri * March 3rd, 2005 - Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, California * March 4th, 2005 - The Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, Michigan * March 5th, 2005 - Hershey Pavilion, Hershey, Pennsylvania * March 27th, 2005 - Brixton Academy, London, United Kingdom * March 28th, 2005 - Wembley Arena, London, United Kingdom * March 29th, 2005 - Manchester Arena, Manchester, United Kingdom * March 30th, 2005 - Hammersmith Apollo, London, United Kingdom * April 2nd, 2005 - Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany * April 3rd, 2005 - P. Halle, Dusseldorf, Germany * April 4th, 2005 - Messe und Congress Centrum Halle Münsterland, Munster, Germany * April 5th, 2005 - Störmthaler See, Leipzig, Germany * April 6th, 2005 - Flugplatz Borkenberge, Lüdinghausen, Germany * April 9th, 2005 - Almfischer Festivalgelände, Ubersee, Germany * April 10th, 2005 - Trabrennbahn Bahrenfeld, Hamburg, Germany * April 11th, 2005 - Westfalenhalle, Germany * May 8th, 2005 - Target Center, Minneapolis, Minnesota * May 9th, 2005 - Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Charlotte, North Carolina * May 10th, 2005 - Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, California * May 14th, 2005 - Selland Arena, Fresno, California (Reign of Terror release party) * May 15th, 2005 - Cow Palace, Daly City, California * May 16th, 2005 - The Forum, Inglewood, California * May 23rd, 2005 - Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, New York * May 26th, 2005 - University Arena, Albuquerque, New Mexico * May 27th, 2005 - 1st Mariner Arena, Baltimore, Maryland * May 30th, 2005 - Smirnoff Music Centre, Dallas, Texas * June 4th, 2005 - Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, France * June 5th, 2005 - Fila Forum, Milan, Italy * June 6th, 2005 - Palau Municipal d'Esports de Badalona, Badalona, Spain * June 8th, 2005 - Scandinavium, Gothenburg, Sweden * June 9th, 2005 - Statenhal, The Hague, Netherlands * June 10th, 2005 - Oslo Spektrum, Oslo, Norway * June 11th, 2005 - Pavilhão Atlântico, Lisbon, Portugal * June 12th, 2005 - Patinoire de Mériadeck, Bordeaux, France * July 14th, 2005 - Blue Cross Arena, Rochester, New York * July 15th, 2005 - UIC Pavilion, Chicago, Illinois * July 16th, 2005 - Mullins Center, Amherst, Massachuestts * July 23rd, 2005 - John Labatt Centre, London, Canada * July 24th, 2005 - Pengrowth Saddledome, Calgary, Canada * July 25th, 2005 - Rexall Place, Edmonton, Canada * July 26th, 2005 - Parc Jean-Drapeau, Montreal, Quebec, Canada * July 27th, 2005 - GM Place, Vancouver, Canada * July 29th, 2005 - The Majestic, St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada * July 30th, 2005 - Mile One Centre, St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada * August 7th, 2005 - Toyota Center, Houston, Texas * August 8th, 2005 - Philips Arena, Atlanta, Georgia * August 9th, 2005 - Kemper Arena, Kansas City, Missouri * August 12th, 2005 - Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena, Jacksonville, Florida * August 13th, 2005 - USF Sun Dome, Tampa Bay, Florida * August 14th, 2005 - TD Waterhouse Centre, Orlando, Florida * August 18th, 2005 - University of Miami Convocation Center, Coral Gables, Florida * August 19th, 2005 - Verizon Wireless Arena, Manchester, New Hampshire * August 24th, 2005 - Binghamton University, Vestal, New York * August 27th, 2005 - U.S. Cellular Center, Cedar Rapids, Michigan * September 1st, 2005 - Office Depot Center, Sunrise, Florida * September 2nd, 2005 - Gillette Stadium, Foxborough, Massachusetts * September 7th, 2005 - Wachovia Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * September 8th, 2005 - AT&T Center, San Antonio, Texas * October 24th, 2005 - AT&T Park, San Francisco, California * October 25th, 2005 - Save Mart Center, Fresno, California * October 26th, 2005 - Coors Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, California * October 27th, 2005 - HP Pavilion, San Jose, California * October 28th, 2005 - Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, California * October 31st, 2005 - Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, California * November 1st, 2005 - Arena Monterrey, Monterrey, Mexico * November 2nd, 2005 - Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico City, Mexico * November 14th, 2005 - Parc Jean-Drapeau, Montreal, Quebec, Canada * November 15th, 2005 - Ottawa Civic Centre, Ottawa, Canada * November 16th, 2005 - Spatz Theatre, Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada * December 9th, 2005 - Hyundai Pavilion, San Bernardino, California * December 10th, 2005 - PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, New Jersey * December 11th, 2005 - Tweeter Center for the Performing Arts, Mansfield, Massachusetts * January 1st, 2006 - Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum, Oakland, California * January 2nd, 2006 - Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, Iowa * January 8th, 2006 - Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, Michigan (last show of 2005-06 Tour) Category:The Infection Category:SethStewart90